First Day Second Year
by blackeningmidnight
Summary: Cath is moving back into her room with Reagan, with a bit of help and discussion. These characters belong to Rainbow Rowell.


There was a boy in my room. It is my moving day once again, summer had felt like forever, not being with Levi every day had been a type of torture that was finally over and I'm glad to have finished enduring. There was a boy in my room, Levi had got here before me and was in the process of helping Reagan move back into their room. He knows her well enough to unpack for her. I feel a pang of jealousy shoot through my system before it is replaced with guilt for feeling that jealousy in the back of my mind I am aware that Levi could probably do exactly the same thing for me without even batting an eyelid.

"I know I'm great to look at but are you just going to stand in the doorway or are you going to move back in to your lovely college dorm room?"

"Just enjoying the view for a minute. It is strange being back isn't it?" I smile, taking the step into the room and placing the box I was carrying, on the bed.

"It's good to be back, there is one very special benefit to come back." His smile widens (although it's hard to believe that it's possible, his smile so wide usually you'd think he'd run out of space to expand it), he takes a confident step toward me, wrapping his arms round the small of my back and pulling me closer, lowering his lips to mine.

"Ground rules." A voice states from behind us, Reagan, there isn't any annoyance in her voice though, I think she appreciates how hard the distance has been and is giving us a bit of leeway for today at least.

"Start now." Levi comments, breaking away from me. "So who am I helping move in?"

"I'm sure you could manage to help both of us." Reagan states dryly. "Be thankful you're not moving in the sofa that my Mother wanted to buy us."

"Where would you put a sofa?" Levi laughs.

"That was my argument, she wouldn't accept it till Cath told her we really didn't want it."

"Sounds like your Mom. Count yourself lucky it wasn't my Mom who suggested it to her, you'd be having that sofa, whether you wanted it or not. I think we all have a strong understanding of how er… pushy she is?"

"You're Mom just cares about you." I say quietly, I always feel weird talking about his family and his home when Reagan is around because she knows more about it than me and I can't help feeling jealous, even if that goes against the ground rules, although I'd argue it's not breaking it unless I let it get to me and start acting weird about it.

"You're just arguing her corner because she likes you. It really is just that his Mom is extremely controlling, trust me, coming from someone she hates." She states, if you didn't know Reagan you'd think she was being nasty but knowing her the way I do, I know there is no malice in her words.

"Shall we just move you guys in, rather than discussing my mom?" I think Levi has noticed the tension that's slowly spreading through my body and making me more and more rigid.

"Yeah, my Dad will start trying to bring up boxes if I'm not back downstairs in a minute." I reply, knowing that the possibility is very true.

"You two unpack, I'll go get your boxes, I should say hi to your Dad anyway." Levi answers, ever himself, it's only courteous to go say hi to my Dad so he has to do it, and I love him for it, I love the fact that he lives to make other people happy and in doing so makes himself happy.

"If you're Dad doesn't love him, then I will lose my faith in humanity." Reagan comments, after Levi has left and the door to the room has banged shut.

"You have faith in humanity?" I tease. "I think my Dad loves him, it was hard to tell the first time they met, Dad was in one of his phases and then the next time was when Wren was in hospital, so I think he at least knows how much he cares." I answer but in my gut I know how much Dad loves him.

"I have a tiny shred of faith left in humanity and he's about the only thing that keeps it alive. Surely there are more people out there like him."

"I don't think there is anyone out there that is like Levi. There may be people who live to make others happy like he does but I don't think anyone else could actually be like him." No-one is like Levi, no-one could ever be like Levi. I am certain about it but I don't want to say that feeling that it may be breaking one of the ground rules.

"You're probably right. You know I think he's unpacked everything except the box I just brought up." She laughs, in a way only Reagan could laugh. "You should probably unpack before he does it all for you too." I can't help but laugh too. I start to unpack the boxes that sit on my bed, before the door opens again.

"These are your last boxes." He beams, dropping them on my bed. "Your Dad is waiting downstairs, he's ready to head off, told him I'd let you know so you could go down and say bye." Levi sits down on my bed opening my boxes, and starting to unpack for me as I head to the door, remembering to grab my keys at the very last second.

I see Dad off before returning upstairs, unsurprised when everything has been unpacked and sits exactly where I would have put it. Levi lounges on my bed, hands behind his head and my first coherent thought is that my bed will smell like him later, he sits up as I move into the room.

"I've got to go to work, I'll see you later, bring you a coffee when I'm done?"

"Sounds lovely. See you later." I smile, stepping out of the room with him for a kiss, just to save us from Reagan's ground rules.

"Fancy getting some food, seeing what the newbies are like." Reagan asks, leaning on the doorframe.

"Sure, may as well start as we mean to go on." I respond, slipping past her to grab a jacket.


End file.
